Until Tomorrow
by SleeplessTuesday
Summary: A love story about a Turian C-Sec officer and his female Human neighbour. [Set in the Mass Effect universe with original characters]
1. Prologue: Xeylan

There she was again, just as she was every day. Those large brown eyes, curly long brown hair and pale soft skin. He stole his glances, trying not to linger just as he did every time he saw her. He twitched uncomfortably pulling his mandibles close to his face, trying to seem calm and collected.

Xeylan Aurius stood as still as he could, trying to remain silent. Damn his heart beating quickly, damn his shaking nervous breaths. It was the times like this he almost couldn't believe he was a C-Sec officer. How could he be so anxious about a woman?

She wouldn't notice, she'd remain silent just as he would – it was the same every time they rode the elevator together. For these few minutes they'd stay quiet and try to mind their own business, after all they did this for every morning shift.

She lived a few doors away from him in their apartment block, and it seemed that they shared a similar shift pattern that often had them sharing their awkward elevator rides. It wasn't unusual for humans to live in the same apartment buildings as turians these days as most of the races had integrated living.

It was never a problem, until he realized that the human woman he'd share his morning elevator rides with was a particularly good looking one.

Well, he wasn't sure by human standards, but at least to him she was very attractive. He shifted stealing a quick glance at her smaller form beside him. She was short compared to most human women he'd met and maybe a little rounder, with a full bust and wide hips. Her waist, _oh her waist_, it was small, not as small as a turian's, yet it still tapered in wonderfully before curving out to her hips. Her hair was longer than most he'd met, she didn't bind it up on her head like the diplomats either but instead let it fall down her shoulders and back.

Was it wrong that he thought she smelt nice? Like really nice? He blamed the elevator for it's confined space making him take in her pleasantly sweet fragrance.

With a surprising whoosh the elevator doors opened, Xeylan cursed them silently always wishing he could spend a little more time with her, even if it was in silence.

"Good morning." She spoke, placing her warm brown eyes on his, breaking the silence.

With an awkward shift he nodded his head before flicking his mandibles shyly, "G... Good morning." He returned.

He pulled his mandibles in tightly, trying not to give away his delight at finally hearing her voice. They both exited the elevator, crossing their paths and heading in opposite ways to one another.

_Until tomorrow_, he thought to himself. His heart making little back-flips in his chest.


	2. Prologue: Catherine

That same dark brown, almost red coloured turian stepped into the elevator at the same time she did, she tried not to brush against him or make eye contact. She just knew she'd blush at any connection. He stood very still, amazingly so. She quickly looked up at him, spying his angled yet deeply attractive features.  
His white markings were so intricate, swirling along his mandibles and forehead curling around his eyes. It almost met his fringe, but instead came to a point beneath his crest. His fringe was so long and pointed more so than most turians she'd seen around on the citadel.

It was the same every morning for Catherine Lark. Every morning she woke up ready to start her early morning at the café, and she always ran into her turian neighbour at the elevator. He'd been so interesting to admire at first. She wasn't sure when her fascination for him had grown into a sort of affection.

Something about him just made her giddy, curious and awkward. As if she was back to being a stupid teenager with some crazy crush.

_Was it crazy?_

_Yes... probably_, she thought, hanging her head and fiddling with her hands in front of her. It wasn't like a turian like him would ever want to be with her. Were turian - human relationships even possible?  
_Woah, woah_... She stopped that train of thought, she knew very well that she was getting well ahead of herself.

She carefully pulled back her curly hair behind her ear and stole a glance at him. He was definitely C-Sec, that much she could guess from his blue uniform, but she really wanted to know more. A name would be nice, she shifted back to facing the doors. She'd never know anything if she didn't at least try and speak to him, they'd ridden the elevator countless times together and she'd never mounted any sort of courage to try a conversation with the ridged turian.

_Today could be the day!_

But she thought that everyday.

The doors suddenly opened, much to her disappointment. Now she'd have to wait until tomorrow to try and fail at starting anything with him.

Without thinking, maybe the flooding feeling of failure had sunken somewhere hidden and possibly even courageous, she looked up to her elevator companion.

"Good morning." She smiled, feeling her cheeks redden.  
His mandibles flicked from his mouth, his bright green eyes meeting with hers, "G... Good morning." He replied.

She looked away shyly, and exited the elevator, crossing her path with him and walking away in the other direction. Maybe she could think of something better to say to him, but for now she'd have to wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 1

Xeylan Aurius shifted where he stood beside the elevator. As every morning, he'd been perfectly on time. However unlike he expected, he some how failed to run into his female human neighbour. The elevator had arrived and still awaited him as it had done for the past ten minutes while the Turian wrestled with the thought to enter by himself or keep waiting.

_Maybe wait for another five minutes?_ He could wait a little longer before he would be cutting it rather close to being late for work. Xeylan was never late, the most he could stomach was being on time and even that made him nervous.

Yet here he was, standing in the corridor like a lost child thinking about the human crush he shamefully admired from afar.

_Just get in the elevator_, Xeylan thought as he shook his head from side to side hoping he'd return to his senses. Unwillingly he press the button at the side and the ready elevator doors opened up. He stepped inside just as he heard the rushed sound of a door opening and closing behind him.

"Hold it!" Called out a woman, her voice urgent as her hasty steps pattered on the floor.

Quickly Xeylan pressed his hand between the elevator doors forcing them to open up allowing his human neighbour to run inside.

Slightly short of breath she smiled at him through her obvious distress, "Thank you."

He was much larger than her; she just about reached his chest and his upper body was rather broad when even compared to others of his species. Yet when he heard her light human voice it made him weak, sending fluttering feelings through him. Officer Xeylan Aurius, quelled by a tiny human female, the boys at the station would laugh so much if they ever knew.

He tightened his mandibles to his face, hoping she didn't see how nervous he was. "You're welcome." He breathed out in his deep tone. Xeylan looked down at her, trying not to meet her deep brown eyes, and instead noticed her long brown hair was damp and fuzzy, her clothing a little creased compared to normal. He frowned a little, _maybe a bad morning?_

She shifted uncomfortably, twisting her five fingers together. _Nervous? _Xeylan knew that gesture, one of many human mannerisms they taught him a long time ago when he was training for C-Sec.

The doors soon opened up and unlike before she didn't bid him a 'good morning' and instead she hurried out and ran towards their building's exit.

Xeylan stood still for a moment as he watched her disappear, his anxious heart pounding. His omni-tool blinked at him, he noticed the time and quickly headed for the exit, hoping he wouldn't be late for work.

* * *

"You're late Catherine!"

Breathless and sweating she looked up at the clock on the wall, she was five minutes late – not as bad as she'd have thought, but if she were even one minute late her tall Salarian boss would still have snapped in anger.

She took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Vis." She hung her head – if only she hadn't stayed up until late watching all of Destiny's Ascension, but she couldn't resist a romance vid especially one from the makers of Fleet and Flotilla.

Her morning had been bad enough, waking up late, having the quickest of showers, clothing herself in her bedraggled uniform, then not even having the time to dry her hair or eat breakfast.

B_ut it hadn't been all bad... _she thought, it had been nice to see _him. _She was sure that she'd have been too late to catch him, but lucky for her there he had been just as always.

She'd been so worried about being late she hadn't the chance to admire his strong figure, his rich deep brown almost reddish colouring, glance at his delicate white markings and his long fringe. She felt a sinking sadness that she'd missed her opportunity to try a conversation, she'd sort of been on to something before, but now she'd have to muster all her courage once again.

At least she had the chance to gaze into his beautiful bright green eyes...

"Just get to work." Vis blinked his black eyes and shook his head at her.

Vis' words broke her from her daydream, knocking her from her thoughts and falling back into reality. Slowly she nodded back to her boss and hurried off towards the back of the café.


	4. Chapter 2

"I asked you why!"

"I'm sorry... please... please keep your voice down."

"You want me to keep my voice down! Scared everyone will know that your some cheater! My dear wife with an Asari!"

Catherine flinched, looking up from the mostly empty café, it was nearly closing time after a busy day as she noticed the couple she'd just served had erupted into a vicious argument. Hesitantly she walked out of the main door and to the patio area of the café out on the Presidium.

"I don't know," She shouted back, "you were never around and Mesara was so..." The wife began, tears pouring down her face as he angry husband stood at the other side of the table, his face red, his eyes wide in anger.

"Mesara?! You cheated on me with Mesara!"

There wasn't much Catherine could do, but she knew that she'd deal with them better than Vis. She could try and diffuse the argument, try and stop more people from gathering to watch their horrible display of heartbreak.

Before she even had the opportunity to speak to the couple a human C-Sec officer stood out of the crowd and approached them.

"Look I'm sorry but you both will have to take this some where else." The young blond man requested.

"Back off!" The husband spat.

"Sir please..."

* * *

"Sir we have a situation on the Presidium – there's an incident at 'Zennor'kish Café' – sounds like a domestic dispute but the owner of the café has become involved."

"Wasn't Harvey on duty?"

"Yes, he's trying to settle it – but were short handed and it's getting out of control."

He confirmed that he'd be on his way to the Presidium and with a sigh Xeylan closed down his omni-tool. He shook his head at his partner, Officer Jameson, who'd also received a call from the scene, they shared a look of vexation before exiting the station. It wasn't far from their post but they'd have to hurry from the sounds of it.

On the scene they noticed that an outside table had been turned over with cups and plates broken on the ground, a human man was shouting constantly at a Salarian man while two of his officers attempted to keep them apart.

"Well this'll be fun, Aurius." Jameson huffed sarcastically

Xeylan sighed again, flaring his mandibles, "Let's get this over with, Jameson."

Once he'd ordered that the human man and woman be escorted away by four of his officer's, and Jameson had taken the Salarian inside the café for a statement, the situation had somehow diffused.

He placed a hand on his crest rubbing at his plates tiredly as he looked at the mess of the patio. An over turned table and chairs, lots of ruined food all mixed with fragmented cups and plates.

An exhausted sigh came from the floor as a woman stood up shakily. She patted at her dress noticing a large stain where some dark coloured liquid must have spilt over her.

_It couldn't be?_

He was slightly in shock as he realized that this small human woman was the one from his building.

Eventually she raised her head, giving up all hope of cleaning her dress and looked up. Her gaze focused in on the only remaining person on the patio, her brown eyes locking with his green eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to form.

_Did she even recognised him? _He thought, feeling a wave of depression sink through him as he remembered that humans often had trouble telling Turians apart.

He cleared his throat, allowing the C-Sec Officer to take over his saddened feelings. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking a step towards her.


	5. Chapter 3

_Words. Yep words would be good right about now._

Catherine blinked her big brown eyes, and took in a shaky breath. There he was, her Turian neighbour. Among the confusion of the fight, she'd seen more C-Sec officers arrive but hadn't caught sight of them before they'd broken up the crowd, _he'd been one of them?_

She could feel herself blush, she really wished she could control her emotions better some times.

"Y... You." She breathed. He looked down at her with those bright eyes allowing her to stare into them, he really was handsome. She coughed nervously, "Umm, yes I'm fine, thank you – a little shaken I suppose." She replied honestly, looking down at her stained dress. A sigh escaping her lips as she caught sight of the mess on the ground beside the overturned table.

Hesitantly she got to her knees and started picking up the broken pieces. Seeing her do so, the Turian also bowed down and helped her tidy.

"Oh... you don't have to-"

The Turian's brown plates furrowed a little as he collected all the sharp pieces of glass and china, "It's alright." He murmured back in his deep resonating voice. She couldn't believe she'd waited so long to hear him speak, it was so deep and pleasant to listen to.

Their eyes met again. He was so close she could see the flick and swirl of his white markings in much more detail, much better than the stolen glances in the elevator. She ran her eyes over his white marked mandibles, noticing his sharp teeth beneath. She wondered what it would be like to kiss his mouth plates, was it even possible or would those sharp teeth get the way?

_Really must stop getting carried away._

He tore his eyes away with a twitch of his mandibles as he started tidying again. She did the same focusing on clearing up the mess, hoping that her heart would stop beating so quickly.

* * *

He'd managed to some how stop his heart from pounding in his chest, but he could feel his nerves bubbling up inside him. She was so close; closer than they'd been before. Allowing him to take in her scent, her delicately sweet scent that made him feel a little dizzy.

Once the floor was cleared, par a few remnants, she retreated away to the café. Xeylan watched as he saw her return with a dustpan and brush. Tiredly she began sweeping up. Carefully he turned to the table and pulled it back up to stand on it's four legs.

"Thank you." She smiled, "It was kind of you to help me." She stared back up to him, he was caught again – her deep human eyes were so easy to get lost in.

"No trouble." He replied, as he noticed Jameson exit the café.

"Okay sir, we'll see about any damages being paid for and contact you soon." Xeylan's partner explained to the disgruntled Salarian inside the café. Quickly the dark skinned man escaped and walked over to his Turian friend. "Next time Aurius you get to take the statement." He sighed, scratching at his dark hair as he noticed the small human woman beside Xeylan. "Oh sorry Miss."

She turned to Jameson with a small smile, "I know better than anyone that Vis can be a little moody, don't worry." She spoke to his partner casually. "I hope he wasn't too troublesome."

Xeylan held his mandibles in closely to his face, she spoke so freely to his partner he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He supposed that by human standards Jameson was pleasant to look at, women often came to speak with him whenever they went out to the bar together.

He and she did look better together, they were both human after all. _What would she ever want with a Turian?  
_

"Well I hope Officer Aurius was taking care of you." Jameson jested as he looked up to Xeylan. She seemed to redden along her once pale cheeks as she turned to look up at Xeylan.

"Officer Aurius?" She murmured under her breath as he caught a look of familiarity in her stare. _She had recognised him! _"Y.. Yes, he was very kind." She stammered, looking back to Jameson. Quickly moving to the side so Jameson could pass her by and join his partner. She looked back at the two C-Sec Officers and smiled at Xeylan. "Thank you." She beamed before collecting her dustpan and brush and hurrying away inside the café.

"She's cute and I think she likes you." Jameson grinned patting Xeylan on the arm before walking off towards the station, leaving the Turian staring at the café. He processed his partner's words slowly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Xeylan asked catching up to him.

Jameson smirked, "You really are dense sometimes."


	6. Chapter 4

Between stomach growls and yawns Catherine left the café and headed home. She dropped by a store on the way and bought a pre-made sandwich that looked like a chicken salad but she knew it was probably some sort of imitation. Citadel Food was normally imitations or alien, but that didn't bother her as long as she didn't accidentally eat dextro; she really didn't fancy a trip to the hospital.

Once at her building she called the elevator and rode it up to her floor. This day had been pretty terrible, but then again she had managed to see her neighbour again.

_Officer Aurius_, she thought allowing herself a bashful grin. _She knew his name! Maybe things were looking up?_

She walked down the corridor, wondering if it would be a good idea to watch Fleet and Flotilla for the thousandth time and possibly risk another late night. She smiled to herself as she reached her apartment's door. She reached into her handbag slung on her arm for her holo-key. She pulled it open wide but couldn't see the orange holo-key anywhere.

"Great." She moaned hanging her head. "Just great."

* * *

Head spun and confused a solitary Xeylan walked into the lobby of his building. He had managed to keep his feelings for the human woman hidden from Jameson yet somehow managed to get him to explain what he'd meant before. However now he was alone all he could do was ponder his friend's words.

"_Oh you know..._" Jameson had started, "_you really don't do you? The way she looked at you man, come on the blushing, the longing gaze? Don't want to weird you out, I know you aren't into humans, but she was definitely giving you the eye._"

_Not into humans?_ Xeylan thought. Well he certainly wasn't normally, that much was true. He'd never liked a human before her, and maybe he wouldn't like another – but it wasn't about her species, he just seemed to like _her. _

_But she liked him? That couldn't be right,_ he continued to wonder as he reached the elevator and rode it up to his floor. Jameson must have been reading into it wrong.

_But what if he wasn't?_

It was times like this Xeylan was glad Turians couldn't blush like humans could.

The doors opened up and he walked out into the corridor spotting his human neighbour slumped against her door. He approached his own door that was only two away from hers. She hung her head search through her handbag, her brown hair hanging down her face.

Thoughtfully he studied her wondering what to do. He swallowed his nerves, "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

Startled she jolted up to the sound of his resonating voice. Her eyes pouring over him, "Umm... not really." She stared back into her bag, too embarrassed to look at him, "I...I've locked myself out." She admitted awkwardly. She'd gone through her bag inch by inch and her holo-key really wasn't there.

"I see." He looked down to her, his bright eyes watching as she fiddled with her bag, she pulled her long hair back around her ear and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, still slumped against her door. "You don't have the access codes on your omni-tool?" He asked gently, still stood beside his door.

Catherine looked over to him and shook her head, "My omni-tool broke a few weeks ago."

The Turian cocked his head and gave out a gentle murmur as if he were weighing up his thoughts, "You can come inside and use my terminal to contact the building superintendent if you like?"

She looked up to him a little taken aback, "Really? That's very kind." She gave out a sigh of relief, "T... Thank you." She hesitated for a moment then smiled up at him, "again."

This day couldn't have gone more wrong. First she was late, then there was the argument at the café and now she's locked out with her holo-key, which was probably sat inside on her coffee table.

However, she hadn't ever seen _him_ so much in one day either, never mind having a conversation with him. She'd been frightened enough just trying to say two words to him in the elevator. She'd never thought anything like this would happen.

_He was just being a kind neighbour and honourable C-Sec officer_, she told herself but she couldn't help feeling all bubbly at the thought of spending more time with him – maybe even get to know him.

He turned from her, giving Catherine the opportunity to admire his very long, pointed fringe as he activated his omni-tool. The door to his apartment opened up and he walked inside, he flexed his mandibles as he stood inside waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 5

Xeylan turned on his Terminal beside the door, shifting to the human beside him. "You can call Karsha from here," He breathed.

She nodded quietly as she approached the vid screen. Promptly he left her too it, closing the door and escaping to the kitchen on the other side of the living room. He poured himself a glass of water and quickly drank the cool liquid.

All those times in the elevator he'd never imagined that she'd ever come into his apartment. He darted his eyes around, hoping everything was tidy. He placed his glass on the counter and stole a glance into his living room from the doorway. He had two large windows on the opposite wall, with a sofa at the centre of the room to face his holo screen. There wasn't much clutter, but he still felt very much on display to the woman he'd admired for so long.

He ran his eyes over her small form, her curly brown hair was still a little messy as it had been earlier that day. Her curved, soft shape hidden underneath her work uniform which still had a large dark stain from the incident earlier. It didn't matter that she wasn't looking at her best as she had all those other times he'd seen her; she still managed to lure him in. His eyes drifted, gazing at her small shoulders, her large bust that curved into her wonderfully small waist and then back out to her hips.

Her form was so alien, with her soft skin, her legs bending the wrong way and all those fingers. Yet she was so beautiful. Xeylan just couldn't resist appreciating her for that moment.

"It's not my problem if you locked yourself out, in-fact it's your own fault, Earth-Clan."

Xeylan huffed loudly as the Volus' voice drew him back to reality. Karsha-Roe, the building's superintendent, was a particularly rude Volus who he'd made a habit of not speaking to unless he absolutely had to. Xeylan frowned his brow plates as he caught the conversation.

"If you could just give me your extra holo-key then I'd be able to get in.."

"Not my problem, Earth-Clan." The Volus repeated.

She slumped her shoulders in defeat and before Xeylan knew it, his feet had walked him beside her. He stared down the vid screen, seeing a startled Volus on the other end.

"Xeylan-" The Volus began.

"-Karsha, I could recite fifty-one regulations that would would make it your problem. The well being and order of this building all comes under your responsibility." The Turian flared his mandibles as the Volus shrank back. Xeylan could only really think of twenty building regulations and only about seven would help his argument, but Karsha didn't have to know that.

Karsha gave out a long breath, his short temper seemingly giving in. "Fine. I'll be over in an hour." He huffed, "I knew renting to a C-Sec Officer would be a bad idea." He spoke under his breath before shutting off the call from his end.

"Wow, that was... umm... Thank you." She furrowed her small brown eyebrows and gazed up to his face – tracing her eyes over his white markings. "You've helped me so much today, I'm sorry for all the trouble." She admitted, suddenly feeling rather small next to the large Turian.

She noticed him draw in his mandibles close to his face. _Was that a bad look?_ She wondered, hoping she wasn't getting in his way, _maybe she was just a burden?_

"I'll get out of your hair." She hesitated, "-Oh well... Fringe." She corrected with an awkward shake of her head. She moved to the door but he quickly moved to closed the distance between them.

"It's no trouble." He replied, his resonating voice now very soft and light. Catherine felt herself turn red as she gazed back up to him. "You can wait here for Karsha, he's going to be awhile yet." He cocked his head to one side as if wondering something before flaring his mandibles.

"If you're sure." She breathed back noticing how close he was now. If she were to tiptoe or he to bow they'd be close enough to kiss. "Well umm..." She smiled nervously, "I don't think I've actually told you my name, I'm Catherine Lark."

The Turian's eyes widened as he twitched his mandibles, "Xeylan Aurius." He bowed his head slightly.

Catherine's heart leaped as she quickly drew up her hand for him to shake. Xeylan complied and met her five digits with his three.

Something in the air changed. Their hands lingering.

He lowered his gaze, and she raised hers.

Grip tightening as they lowered their entangled hands.

Catherine could hear his heart beating hard in his chest.

Xeylan could feel her warm breath on his skin.

She wasn't human and he wasn't Turian – In that moment they were something else.

Two lives caught by each other.

Two entities wanting, needing, hoping, craving.


	8. Chapter 6

Pressing her against the wall, his hands on her hips.

Gently she placed her hands on his chest.

Their eyes never separated.

Before reason, logic or nerves could intervene, Catherine brushed her lips against his mouth.

He urged her closer joining in her human display of affection.

Xeylan wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt amazing. The way her mouth motioned against his, the way her supple lips moved, her tongue carried a moisture into his. Unsure if he was correct in doing so, he snaked his tongue out, joining hers.

She gave out a moan as he felt her relax but quickly pulled away from their kiss, startled by the sounds. "Am I... I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, no," She begged, coaxing him back down to her, "It was good."

He flexed his mandibles into a big Turian smile and lowered himself back to her. She pressed her lips against his mouth plates, just as they'd done before.

"Mmm." She moaned, as they finally separated. She gazed up to him, he seemed surprised – an emotion that even on a Turian was apparent. He looked down at the human woman in his arms, astounded that she hadn't run away and that all of this was really happening.

"I... I don't normally do this kind of thing." She admitted. He quickly moved back from her, dropping his hands to his side. "I mean, I don't kiss people I've only just met." She rolled her eyes hoping that her words sounded right. Silently he walked into his living room.

He frowned as he sat down on his sofa, "So you... don't mind that I'm not human?" He asked hesitantly.

She reddened as she approached the sofa and sat beside him. "No. Do you mind that I'm not a Turian?"

He shook his head, meeting her eyes.

She smiled broadly, "Well then." She thought calmly to herself for a few moments, "I'm from Eden Prime, Utopia system and I'm twenty-four." Xeylan cocked his head, his plates still in a frown. In reply to his questioning glance she smiled once again, "I try to at least know something about people before kissing them. I suppose afterwards will have to do."

Xeylan chuckled, flexing his mandibles as he did. "Okay then." He thought for a moment before returning her curious gaze, "I'm from Parthia, it is one of Nios' moons." He shifted nervously, "Which I'm sure you've never heard of because nothing ever happens there."

"No? Nothing?" She pressed with a wry smile.

"There was a Spectre from Parthia once," Xeylan admitted, "But that's it really."

"Eden Prime isn't very special – it's a symbol more than anything. 'Humanities great colony' – but nothing ever happens there. I much prefer the Citadel."

Xeylan nodded, "I came out here after service, joined C-Sec because my Father did. At first I was a little overwhelmed, but the Citadel has it's way of welcoming you."

"That it does!" She smirked, "Me and Mum moved out here when I was fourteen, she's an alliance engineer for the SSV Belfast. I remember when I first saw aliens, I'd never felt so curious." She reddened as she caught his green eyes. "That's not offensive is it?"

"Saying you were curious about other species?" He chuckled, "No that isn't offensive, I remember feeling the same way."

She relaxed her body, sitting back against the sofa. She rested her hand down and felt his beneath. Looking at his three digits under her five she felt him entangle their fingers together. Her heart was beating fast as they closed into each other. She could feel his breath on her skin and she imagined he could feel the same from her.

She tilted her head up as he lowered his face to hers, closing the space she drew in for a kiss.

He gently flicked his tongue along her lips and joined hers as she pressed her plump, soft lips against his plates. She moaned and relaxed as he wrapped a hand around her waist and drew her closer. She pressed her hands on his armoured chest as all their mounted feelings they'd had were finally released upon each other.

Xeylan had wrapped both his arms around her waist, a feeling of triumph overcoming him as he'd finally managed to do what he'd wanted for so very long.

Between breaths, kisses and licks Catherine gazed up to him; "Do Turian's normally do this?"

He drew a shaky sigh, "No. We... umm don't." He bowed his head, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Carefully Catherine placed her hands on either side of his face, taking in his beautiful deep red skin, with his wonderfully curved white markings. "No, nothing wrong, believe me you are better than most human men." She joked, "I was just wondering if there was a Turian equivalent?"

Xeylan suddenly felt very nervous before nodding in reply.


	9. Chapter 7

Silently he drew up one of his hands from her waist and placed it on the back of her head. Feeling her hair under his touch, her pulse a quickening beat.

He bowed his head, closing his eyes.

Through silent instructions she did as he did, closing her eyes and allowing him to lead her. His hand was so delicate on her head she almost doubted the previous knowledge about Turian's being apex predators. _How could that be when Xeylan was so gentle?_

She felt him bring her head closer and something brushed against her forehead. Opening her eyes she saw that he'd pressed his smooth forehead against hers. His eyes closed. He drifted his hand away from the back of her head and traced his three fingers down her arm and finally resting in her hands.

Closing her eyes again she rested herself against him.

* * *

Startling the pair, the door bell rang out in the apartment. Xeylan opened his eyes and drew back just as Catherine did the same. Both looked to the door then back to one another.

"Karsha must be early." Catherine spoke, her voice shaky.

Seemingly just as alarmed Xeylan separated their hands and moved towards the door. Sliding open, it revealed a disgruntled Volus.

She grabbed her belongings and walked over to the door.

"Here you are Earth-Clan," Karsha spoke between sighs. Catherine quickly took the holo-key in his hands and walked into the hallway to open her door.

Once inside she saw her own holo-key sat on the coffee table, at the centre of her room, just where she'd left it. She placed her bags down and returned to the door.

"Officer Aurius." The Volus spoke, with forced recognition to the Turian, who'd crossed his arms and started leaning against his doorway.

"Karsha-Roe." He chimed back.

With a polite smile she returned the holo-key to the Volus. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't go making a habit out of this." Karsha replied. Catherine quickly shifted a glance at Xeylan, who gave her a Turian smile.

"Thank you." She said softly just as Karsha shook his small head and started walking for the elevator.

She looked up to her Turian neighbour. "Well, I suppose this is goodnight?"

"Yes... Goodnight." He nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes," She smiled. "Until tomorrow."

* * *

There she was again, just as she was every day. He shifted as she stood beside him in the elevator. They'd shared a look and a knowing smile.

"So..." He began, turning to her. "I think they're playing Fleet and Flotilla at the theatre down on Xavi Ward."

"Oh?" She replied, her voice hopeful.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me tonight. Maybe have dinner?"

She caught her deep brown eyes in his bright green.

The elevator doors opened just as she tip toed and kissed him lightly on the mandible. "It's a date."

Hands entangled, both smiling, they left the elevator. Together.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review I would love to know what you think. The sequel 'Until Tonight' is available on my profile._**

**_- SleeplessTuesday_**


End file.
